


[Podfic] heartbreak tour

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ymorton's story. 
</p>
<p>  <i>"Well, okay. So you’re a little in love with Nick Grimshaw. You’re also in New York City with the coolest person you’ll ever meet- that’s me, of course. The night is young, alright? Want to go drink the pain away?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] heartbreak tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuluoliang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [heartbreak tour](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43954) by ymorton. 



> Follows up from [this sad ficlet](http://ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com/post/71601354308/so-this-is-sad-but). Beware the angst!

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:13:01 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1gFkl2k) | **Size:** 18 MB
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/1hV7q19) | **Size:** 13 MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ymorton for giving permission to podfic and to paraka for hosting!


End file.
